Son of Raditz
by brett.gehres.7
Summary: takes place not long before the sayian saga the rise and death of a young warrior


Ragez Son of Raditz

Chapter 1 Rise of a Hero

Not long after Raditz left Planet Vegeta he sired a son with a women named Shieka on a planet he took over it was another warrior race. Their race looked very similar to the sayians just no tail. 9 months later Raditz son was born. Raditz had to leave the planet not long after mating with this woman. She named the young half saiyan Ragez. This is his story.

Ragez ran to the house after training with the elites drenched with sweat. He called to his mother as he entered."Hey mom I'm home I finished training with Captain Maxis." She looked up from the sword she was crafting." Oh yeah? Ragez how did it go"? Well in two months when i turn 19 I'm joining the elite squad"! Ragez stated as he pulled the pot off the stove containing his dinner." Son that is impressive a soldier only gets put onto that squad after years of training and practice." Shieka stated as she put the blade into the water letting off a hiss as the heated metal hit the water. "I know mom the captain said my power is greater than people with decades more training he said it must have something to do with my father and explains my tail". Shieka smiles and stares at Ragez as he devours his dinner and says" Your father was quite the man he was strong and powerful even beat the hell out of most of our old elite till the new captain attacked him from behind and grabbed his tail. Oh my gods that was a painful day for your father. I can remember his face when he woke up on our forge wall and started screaming at me to let him go. I just laughed and said he is so strong he could break free he tried for hours and nothing. After awhile he gave up and started talking with me for some time then I fed him by hand he loved it after awhile I let him down and he didn't start shit and he stayed and helped around the forge awhile. We fell in love not long after he got his scouter up and running he had to leave". Ragez stared at his mother not knowing her pain she lost her one true love never to see him again Ragez sore to himself if he ever met his father he would force him back to her"." Mom is my sword finished yet"? She smiles and says "Yes dear it's up on your wall. I gave it a pure silver finish with a red and black handle. I know how you hate the gold blades everyone else has". Ragez smiles and says" thank you mother that's going to be great to have while guarding the palace since our race has decided to settle down." Ragez that's not the attitude you should have." I know but it just makes me want to train even harder to get sent out to explore."

Just then the ground shook as a giant ship landed near the palace. Ragez jumps up runs upstairs and changes into jeans and a black hoodie with no sleeves he almost ran out without his sword."Mom I'm heading to the palace to see if I can help." Shieka looked at her son and said" Just be careful don't get hurt". Ragez smiled his devilish grin and said" no problem mom I'm the strongest of our kind ill take care of us".

Ragez flew to the palace as fast as he could. Upon arrival he saw the biggest space ship he ever seen. Ragez spots his king and lands next to him. King Mazin turned to him and said" Ragez I don't think you should be here in the presence of lord freiza." Ragez looks to his king with a grin and says" My king if lord freiza is such a threat why don't we just exterminate him?" The king gives him a sad face as he explains that no one on planet Urgento is strong enough. Ragez's jaw drop as he realizes the king isn't joking."No sir I'm staying by your side no matter what". The king smiles and says" thank you young saiyan that means a lot but it might mean your death". "Sir what do you mean "? The king looked at Ragez and explained that Lord Freiza blew up Planet Vegeta not long ago your fathers people are dead maybe a few are left no one knows but if he sees you, you might be in danger". Ragez began to charge up till the king grabbed his tail. At that moment Ragez understood what his mom meant bout his father's tail story.

Fueled with anger Ragez punched the king into his castle collapsing his outer wall Freiza smiled as he watched the young warrior turn against his king and he turned to his men and said" he is the one I want". After Ragez's fury subdues he realizes Freiza is standing before him. Ragez had to think quick with the king possibly dead so he decided to dictate till someone arrived so Ragez bowed to lord freiza and said" welcome to Urgento. Is there anything I can do for your highness"? Lord Freiza smiled and said" I'm looking for a new warrior to join by my side to take over the galaxy since you clearly stronger then the most powerful elite of your race you should join us".

Anger weld up inside of Ragez as freiza smiled mockingly at him but Ragez knew he had to stay calm or freiza would kill him and his planet. "Well Lord Freiza that is quit the offer what happens if I decline"? Lord Freiza smiled and said "that's simple you and your people die". Ragez about to burst with anger says "fine Freiza I'll join your army that way I at least get of this weak vermin infested rock. I have trained for years and I'm stronger then everyone here". "Oh really then you won't mind proving it to me Turles get out here I know your bout to leave to find a new planet since your last fight was a failure fight this young warrior test him see if he is worthy of our army". "Yes my Lord any holding back"? Turles asks as he jumps out the ship and lands next to freiza "No you fool next to Vegeta Nappa and Raditz you're our strongest I want you test him now". Lord Freiza said as he sat in the king's throne and screams" FIGHT"! Turles flies straight at Ragez screaming" your mine"! Ragez stands still and slowly pulls his fist back and punches Turles in the face. Turles falls to the ground with a thud he slowly gets up and says " You little brat how dare you I was going to go easy on you but looks like you need to learn your place if you're going to serve under me". Ragez laughs and says" Turles I plan on making you serve under me ill rip your tail straight off then smash it down your throat". Ragez jumps into the air the pissed off Turles follows the young warrior and screams" I'm a sayian elite how dare you threaten me just for that ill crush you". Ragez turns to him and powers up. Turles scouter starts beeping so much it explodes Turles screams to freiza" my lord his power is amazing he may be as strong as Vegeta I'm pulling out". Ragez smiles as he fires energy blast straight into Turles sending him to the ground. Ragez lands on Turles back and crushes his skull with one stomp. Lord freiza laughs wickedly as he watched his pathetic general die" Ah my boy you will be a very great warrior with my training you will see what it is to be powerful". Lord Freiza I'm going to say good bye to my mother I'll be right back".

Ragez quickly flew home to his mom and ran through the door "mom I'm leaving if I don't we all die freiza choose me to go into his army he made me fight a saiyan I killed him to show no mercy". Ragez looked at his mom crying he said" mom its fine I'm leaving to keep you safe". She smiles and says" You've grown so much my young warrior I love you Your dad was helping freiza in the past should you see him tell him ill kill him". Ragez stares at his mom in astonishment as he replies" will do but I got to go mom". Ragez ran out to meet freiza unaware of his plans.

Garbach looks into freizas chambers and says "lord the young warrior who killed Turles is on his way back we loaded the bomb into the drop zone". Freiza smiles and says "the bomb is not necessary I'll destroy it myself". Freiza grins terribly as the grunt walks away in fear. Outside the ship the young warrior stands waiting to be let in. he knocks on the door two seconds later it opens and a tall muscular bald man stands before him.

Chapter 2 Saiyan power

"Ah so you must be the new kid that killed Turles he was a cocky prick I was getting ready to kill him myself thanks for saving me the trouble". Ragez looked at him as they entered the ship and asked" So big man what is your name"? the bald man looks at him and says" I'm Nappa and I'm the personal guard to Prince Vegeta". Ragez looks at the end of the hall and sees a man with dark black spiky hair an arrogant smile on his face wearing blue tights and shoulder pads some kind of battle armor he guesses." Well, well Nappa what do you have there some short haired urgento why is he being placed with our squad"? Well Vegeta he killed Turles rather quickly freiza even said his power level is equal to you". Ragez sees the anger building up in Prince Vegetas face. He watches closely as Vegeta pulls his fist back and goes to punch him. Ragez quickly ducks and Vegeta smashes Nappa in the face."Vegeta stop it Nappa is right that's what was said but I wasn't fighting my hardest either Turles was just weak it surprised me to see he had a tail as well". Vegeta looked stunned at the young man and what do you mean as well"? Ragez smiled his devilish grin and pulled up his hoodie exposing the tail wrapped tight around his waist.

Prince Vegeta jumped back shocked not knowing what was going on. Vegeta thought to himself" how in the hell did this urgento come to possess a saiyan tail? That's when he thought out loud" who is your father and mother kid?" Ragez smiled sat on his new bed and said" well Shieka is my mother she was a general in the kings army in her youth now she is a black smith for the army as you can see my sword. My father all I know is that he came to invade and would have if someone didn't grab his tail if I'm correct his name was Raditz". Ragez saw the hand coming and grabbed it before it could hit him. "Nappa what are you doing I want to hit him". Nappa laughs and says" Vegeta you should look and see who caught you before you blindly yell at me." Vegeta looks at his fist and realizes that he is being showed up by this sayian half breed he feels fear for the first time since he met freiza. Vegeta looks at Ragez and says" I'm sorry it just is unlike our people to breed with other races. It is frowned upon by our people I wondered why Raditz took months to destroy your planet but he didn't luckily your alive he isn't he went to earth to find your uncle kakarot and was killed by him and a namekian named Piccolo we are going to earth to wish on the dragon balls we heard the namekian talk about I'm going to be immortal so I can finally kill freiza". Ragez looks at Vegeta with sympathy knowing how it is to wish the demise of another and the fact that his own father is dead angers our young hero knowing his own family killed his dad now he must wait to finally leave his home planet years of training under his belt what waits for our young hero.

Chapter 3 end of urgento

When the ship finally takes off our young hero watches as his planet fades into the distance. The ship stops not far from the planet and Freiza summons him to his chambers. Ragez walks in as Freiza opens his window and shoots a beam at his planet


End file.
